1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to snow removal and more particularly to a snowplow carriage assembly for removing snow by plowing it manually.
2. Prior Art
Heretofore the removal of snow manually at residences by homeowners has been accomplished by use of conventional snow shovels and the use of brooms. The shoveling of snow by homeowners subjects the heart of the shoveler to considerable stress, and even young people have been known to have a heart attack after shoveling snow. Doctors now warn people that if they are fifty years of age, they should not shovel snow.
While a conventional snow shovel can be used to plow the snow in an area for removal without pitching the snow or shoveling it, which is stressful, a conventional snow shovel used for simply plowing the snow still requires a considerable amount of energy input by the user. There is a need for a device for clearing areas of snow by manual plowing of the snow for removal without subjecting the snow remover to excessive harmful stresses.